yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Şablon:Infobox person
}|width: };}} | above = }}}}| }}}} }} }}} }}}}| }}}}}} | image = }| }} | imageclass = }}} | caption = }}}}}}} | label1 = Native name | data1 = }| } }} | label11 = Born | data11 = }}}}| }}}}}}|2= }|3= }| }}}}} | label12 = Disappeared | data12 = }| } }} | label13 = Status | data13 = } | label14 = Died | data14 = }|2= }| }}}}} | label15 = Cause of death | data15 = }}}} | label16 = Body discovered | data16 = }}}} | label17 = Resting place | class17 = label | data17 = }}}}}}}| }}}}}}}}} | label18 = Monuments | data18 = } | label19 = Residence | class19 = } }||label}} | data19 = } | class20 = category | label20 = Nationality | data20 = } | label21 = Other names | class21 = nickname | data21 = }}}}}}}}}} | class22 = category | label22 = Ethnicity | data22 = } | class23 = category | label23 = Citizenship | data23 = } | label24 = Education | data24 = } | label25 = Alma mater | data25 = }}}} | label26 = Occupation | class26 = role | data26 = } | label27 = Years active | data27 = }}}}}}} | label28 = Employer | data28 = } | class28 = org | label29 = Organization | data29 = }}}} | class29 = org | label30 = Agent | data30 = } | class30 = agent | label31 = Known for | data31 = }}}}}}} | label32 = }|Notable credit(s)|Notable work(s)}} | data32 = }| }| }}}}}} | label33 = Style | data33 = } | class33 = category | label34 = Influenced by | data34 = } | label35 = Influenced | data35 = } | label36 = Home town | data36 = }}}} | label37 = Salary | data37 = } | label38 = Net worth | data38 = }}}}}}} | label39 = Height | data39 = } | label40 = Weight | data40 = } | label41 = Television | data41 = } | label42 = Title | data42 = } | class42 = title | label43 = Term | data43 = } | label44 = Predecessor | data44 = } | label45 = Successor | data45 = } | label46 = Political party | data46 = } | class46 = org | label47 = Political movement | data47 = } | class47 = category | label48 = Opponent(s) | data48 = } | label49 = Board member of | data49 = } | label50 = Religion | data50 = } | class50 = category | label51 = Denomination | data51 = } | class51 = category | label52 = Criminal charge | data52 = }}}} | label53 = Criminal penalty | data53 = }}}} | label54 = Criminal status | data54 = }}}} | class54 = category | label55 = Spouse | data55 = } | label56 = Partner | data56 = }}}}}}} | label57 = Children | data57 = } | label58 = Parents | data58 = } | label59 = Relatives | data59 = }}}} | label60 = Family | data60 = } | label61 = Call-sign | data61 = } | label62 = Awards | data62 = } | data64 = }}}} | data65 = }}}} | data66 = }}}} | data67 = }}}} | data68 = }}}} | data69 = }}}} | label63 = Signature | data63 = }| }} | header70 = }}}}}}}|Website}} | data71 = }}}}}}} | below = }|'Notes' } }} | belowstyle = border-top:1px solid #aaaaaa; text-align:left }} | | }| | |Category:Infobox person using numbered parameter}}}} }|Category:Infobox person using boxwidth parameter}} } }| } }}}}}}}|Category:Infobox person using certain parameters when dead}}}}}} }|Category:Biography template using pronunciation}} }|Category:Biography with signature}}Category:Articles with hCards}}